Why'd You Come Back?
by Illyera
Summary: A few months after Tommy receives the letter from Kimberly, Kimberly returns. Sequel to The Letter.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tommy or Kimberly or Billy or anything that deals with PR Zeo or The Letter that Kimberly sent Tommy. I just added a few things.

**Short Summary:** A few months after Tommy receives the letter from Kimberly, Kimberly returns.

**Feedback:** All feedback is greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:** This is the second fic in the Tommy and Kimberly Series. If you haven't read the first fic The Letter, please do go read that one before reading this one. Stay tune to find out what happens to the Couple.

**ºººº**

**Chapter One**

Six months later...

It was a hot summer night. Not a cloud in sight. Bright stars covered the midnight black sky, like a silver blanket. The moon, as bright as the light hung high above, brightly showing a path over the small lake by the small log cabin.

Tommy sat on the green grass, looking out past the lake. His tired mind wandered to that one day he received that letter from Kimberly. The more he thought about it, the more it had hurt him. It had felt like someone had ripped his heart out and stomped on it. It had hurt worse, then when he had lost his powers as the green ranger. Thinking that it was over, he would no longer be a ranger, but she was there to listen, to help him deal. And it was her, who had made him strong again. But now, she was gone and out of his life.

He wondered who this guy was. If he was treating her good, if he was right for her. But there was no way of knowing. He was in Angel Grove and she was on the other side of the world in Florida. It drove him crazy, not knowing.

He picked up a small rock and tossed it in the lake. He sighed, standing up, looking out past the water, before heading back to his Uncle's Cabin. The only one place where he goes to clear his head. If it weren't for it, he would still be more hurt, then he was now. It had been 6 months since he got the letter, but it still felt like it was yesterday.

He started walking up the path to the cabin. He needed to sleep if he was going to go back to Angel Grove tomorrow to try to face the world again.

He left the log door open, as he went to his room. Stretching out on the bed, he looked up at the ceiling. He started thinking again.

He had hoped that she was happy. Now came the big step in his life, to move on. To let her go.

He slowly drifted off in a light sleep. Any thoughts of Kimberly and the letter, started to fade from his mind.

**ºººº**

Florida's International Airport...

Kimberly sat on one of the empty benches, waiting for her plane to be called. Soon, she would be on her way back to Angel Grove to fix things. The hurt and pain that she had caused by sending that letter.

Six months later, she regretted sending the letter. At the time, it was the best thing to do, when she had met him, Kyle. The one that she thought was the love of her life. He was everything. Wonderful, caring, and nice, the first three months of their relationship. But something happened, something happened to him. Just like that, he changed. And he wasn't the same guy that she had fallen for.

She quickly shook her thoughts away, as she felt the tears burn in the corner of her eyes. She had better things to think about. Like how it would be like to see everyone again. Rocky, Adam, Kat, Billy and Tommy. She had heard about the new girl, Tanya, who had replaced Aisha and couldn't wait to meet her. But she couldn't wait to see Tommy.

She missed him terribly. He was everything to her. But, she had felt as though she had hurt him more than she thought when she didn't get a letter in return. But, could she blame him. She had sent him a break up letter.

She hated herself and wished that she could take it back. Never would have met Kyle and she would still be with him. But she knew she blew it.

She just hoped that after telling him everything there would still be something of their relationship to salvage. She hoped that he would forgive her.

Kimberly got up, as she heard her plane being called. She grabbed her bag and started walking down the quiet white hall to catch her plane. Not knowing what waited for her, in the city that she once called home.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Tommy had woke up early the next morning. Packed his things and loaded up his car. He had made sure the cabin was the way it was the day he had arrived, the week before.

He made sure that the cabin was locked up, then he got in his car and started it. He pulled away and started down the gravel, dirt road to the highway, for his way home.

**ºººº**

It was almost noon by the time Tommy had made it to Angel Grove. He drove down the streets, occasionally looking at the houses and buildings passing by.

He stopped at one of the red lights, waiting for it to turn green. He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing, as it, in a way felt good to be home again.

The light turned green and he put his foot on the gas. He turned down the street, which the school was on. He wasn't ready, yet, to go home. He needed to blow off some steam. And the best place for that would be the weight room, at the Angel Grove Youth Center.

He pulled into the Youth Center parking lot, found a place to park and headed inside, grabbing his duffle bag from the back seat.

**ºººº**

Jason and the others were sitting around one of the tables, talking and drinking smoothies.

Jason looked up, just as Tommy walked in the door. His face lit up as he saw his best friend. Standing he started walking over to him. Kat and Tanya looked up, both girls squealed, as they saw Tommy. They hurried to him.

"Tommy!" Kat yelled, excitedly, throwing her arms around him. "You're back."

"Yeah," He said, returning Kat's hug.

"Where you've been man?" Jason asked, as the two did their hand shake.

"I went away for a little bit. Had to clear my head," He told them, as the four of them started walking to their table, where Rocky and Adam sat.

"Welcome back," Adam said.

"Thanks," He said, grabbing a free chair, pulling it next to the table, taking a seat. "It's good to be home." He yelled for Ernie and asked for him to bring him a strawberry smoothie.

"Was everything all right while I was gone?" He asked. "King Mondo didn't give you much trouble?"

"For a change, no," Tanya told him. "There wasn't much activity while you were away."

Ernie had brought him his smoothie, paying and thanking him.

"So, where did you go?" Kat asked.

Tommy took a sip of his smoothie, putting it on the table in front of him. He took a deep breath and told them. "I went to my uncle's cabin. I needed some time to myself. A few things I needed to work out."

"Oh, is everything okay? You had us all worried when you just left without telling us," Tanya said.

"Yeah, everything is fine. And I'm really sorry for just leaving like that."

"It's okay," Rocky finally spoke up. "You're back now, and that's all that matters."

**ºººº**

Kat sat there silenced, wondering what it could have been to make him leave like that. Then it hit her, she knew. The letter that he had gotten from Kimberly.

A hurt look played over her face, as she remembered how upset, hurt he was after he got done reading the letter. She didn't like it. She wondered how she could have hurt him. He's nice, caring, warm hearted, would do anything to help you if you were in trouble. Good looking, God was he ever.

She liked him, liked him a lot. And she was jealous; boy was she ever jealous, of the relationship between him and Kimberly. She wished that it was her instead of Kim. But, then had realized that they were better off as friends, because she knew she couldn't come between them, no matter how hard she tried. And his friendship meant the most to her.

**ºººº**

Kat's thoughts were broken away, by Tanya asking her to come with her to get more smoothies for the guys. Without a word, Kat stood and left.

"Well, guys, I came to work out. I have some stiff muscles in my back and legs that I need to work out. We'll catch up later and talk more," Tommy told them, as he stood. He grabbed his bag, putting it over his shoulder.

"Okay. Catch you later," Jason said. He could sense that it was more then that. He didn't want to say anything, but would wait for him to come to him.

Tommy flashed a smile and walked away, heading to the back room, where the weights were kept.

He stretched his muscles, wrapping white tape around his hands and walked over to the punching bag.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Tommy punched at the bag again and again, over and over, as he worked his frustrations out. It had been just to work out the kinks in his back and legs, but as he worked out, it turned to all his pain and heartache he had gone through the last 6 months.

Sweat clamed his body. His heart pounded hard in his chest, blood pumping through his veins. He stopped for a second to catch his breath and to whip the sweat damped hair from his face. The muscles in his stomach, chest, arms and back tightened as he took another swing at the punching bag. A few groans escaped his lips, as he punched harder. The letter playing over and over in his mind.

He didn't know just how hard it would be to get over Kimberly. Her soft brown hair, her beautiful eyes. The way she would make him feel, inside, when she was around him, or just hearing her name, would make these feelings, he never felt for anyone else, flutter inside him. In the coldest days, one look at her, a warm sensation would warm him up inside. And at those moments, he could lay down in the deepest parts and not once be cold, because she warmed his heart.

But then just picturing her with someone else and not him. To be in this man's arms, the kisses they would share, only made him mad and sick, all at the same time, and yet, deep down, jealous. Jealous that someone else is holding her, kissing her. He was never jealous before and he didn't understand why he was now. She was just a girl. Yes, just a girl. He sighed heavily, stopping. No, she wasn't just a girl. She was Kimberly. The one that held his heart in more than one way.

They had been through so much the last few years, the good, the bad. And everything worked out in the end. Didn't it? But, then he didn't understand, why she had fallen for someone else, and not want to be with him.

**ºººº**

Tommy began punching again, occasionally throwing in a kick as he thought. Was he that bad of a person or something wrong with him to make his girlfriend fall for another man? He didn't think that he was. She couldn't have just woke up one morning and decide that she didn't want to be wit him anymore. Feelings like that just doesn't disappear over night. It had to be something else. And whatever it took, every breath, all his strength, he was gonna find out the truth.

**ºººº**

Kat sat there as she watched Tommy. She could tell that the letter he had got still upset him. The way he punched and kicked wasn't normal. His body language, his attitude changed. He changed. In the last year and a half that she had known Tommy, she had never seen him this mad, that upset and it scared her.

She pulled her eyes away from him. It had upset her too, to see her friend like that. She sighed, running her fingers through her blond hair. "You guys, I'm really worried about Tommy," She finally said. "And I don't know what to do."

"Yeah, that letter must have really broke his heart," Adam said.

Jason looked and watched his friend. "Tommy is going through a hard time right now," Jason started. "And all that we can do is be there for him. Be his friends."

Jason turned back to the others. "He really cared and might even love Kimberly and getting that letter from her, was the last thing he expected. It broke his heart and that..." He said, pointing to Tommy, who continued to beat on the punching bag. Everyone turned to watch him. "...is his way of dealing. He'll be okay. I know he will."

Kat sat there, shaking her head. She knew that Jason was right. He'll be okay; it will take time to heal the wounds and his broken heart.

She knew what she had to do. Be there for him, be his friend. Cause that's what they are. Friends. And friends don't let a friend in need, down. They are there to help and that's what she wants to do. Help him out in any way possible, to get over this hard time in his life.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Angel Grove Airport...

Kimberly stepped out of the terminal. The longest, boring plane ride she had ever took before. But a part of her still wished that she was still on that plane and the other part of her was glad that she was finally back in Angel Grove. The only place that she had called home. She liked Florida, it was a beautiful place to live, but it wasn't home.

She picked up her bag, putting it on her shoulder and started walking to the exit. She flagged down a taxi cab, once she was outside, and got in, telling the driver to head to the hotel.

Kimberly watched as the familiar surroundings past by. Tears burned her brown eyes, as she remembered all the good times that were spent in Angel Grove.

A small smile crept on her lips as the park came into view. She told the driver to pull over, that she had to check something out.

She opened the door and stepped out. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out some money and handed the driver what she owed him for the ride.

"Did you want me to wait for you miss?" The driver asked.

"No, I think I'll be here for a while," She told him. "But thank you anyways."

The driver nodded his head and drove off, leaving Kimberly standing there, as she took the sight in front of her in.

She took a deep breath and started walking over the green grass. Her eyes wondered around the park. Not much had changed since she had been away. In fact everything was still the same as it was before she left for Florida.

She continued on walking, cutting off on to the grass again, as the spot where she used to hang out with everyone came into sight.

She put her bag on the ground and sat down on top of the picnic table.

Not to far off to her left was where Aisha, Rocky and Adam were attacked by the putties patrol. But they had handled themselves pretty well. That was the same day they had found out that they were the power rangers and taking the oath to never tell a soul who the power rangers real identities were.

She looked to the right of her. Only a few feet away was the small pond. She smiled. It was the same pond that her and Tommy had shared their very first kiss. The day that she had been waiting for, for as long as she could have remembered. And she knew that she wanted to be with Tommy.

But soon her smile faded, as she began to think of how much she had hurt Tommy, with that letter she had sent. That stupid letter. She now knew that she should have never sent it. It had caused so much pain and heart ache, not just on her but on Tommy as well. She can only imagine what she had done to him. If only she could take it back or fix the mistakes she's done.

That's why she was here now. To fix the wounds and help put back together the broken hearts. But, how she could do it, to tell Tommy that she was sorry for everything, for all the pain that she caused on him. Then there was, what if she had hurt him enough to where he didn't want to see her, hear what she had to say, to try to make up for what she had done. Having him mad at her, or even worse him hate her, is the worse that she was afraid of. And she didn't want that. She couldn't live with that.

A few tears slid down her face as she thought of having Tommy hate her. She rested her chin in the palm of her hand, thinking of away to let Tommy know that she didn't mean to hurt him, to find the courage and see him. And she knew that she better think fast, cause time was running out.

Kimberly sat there, lost in her thoughts. Tears fell as she thought of the worse. She didn't even hear the foot steps come up to her from behind.

"Kimberly?"


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Tommy sat on the bench, trying to catch his breath. A towel wrapped around his shoulders and his water bottle in one hand.

After that work out, his body and mind felt better. That was what he needed, to work out his frustration and to clear his head. He ran a shaky hand, pushing strands away from his face, through his hair.

He stood, grabbing his bag. He knew he had to go home and take a shower, to get the sweat off his body, from the work out he had done.

He waved bye to everyone, telling them he would be back later, then be left, getting in his car and heading home.

**ºººº**

Kimberly turned her head when she heard her name. Her face lit up, when she saw who it was. She flew off the picnic table and ran up to the guy, standing there, throwing her arms around him.

"Billy."

"I thought it was you," He said, as he hugged her back. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Florida."

"I was," She said, as the two went and sat down on the picnic table. "But, I'm back now."

Billy looked at her strange. He found it odd that she was here, in the park sitting next to him and not in Florida.

"Is everything okay with the competition for the Pan Global Games?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, everything's great," She said. "Everything's just fine."

He knew that she was lying. He could tell it in her voice. He looked over at her again. Their eyes met and she could tell that he knew.

"Well, that's good," He said. "I'm glad everything's working out for you. But what's the real reason you're here?"

She turned away from him. She sighed. "Would you believe me if I told you that I've missed Angel Grove?"

He shook his head. "Come on Kim, you know me better then that. I would've believed it, if it was the truth, but I know it's not."

She laughed. "No one knows me better then you," She said, looking over at him and smiled. "Actually, I'm back because I have something to fix, something that should have never happened."

Billy studied her face, her expression. He knew. "Does this have to deal with a certain someone and a certain letter?"

Kimberly sat there, tears stung her eyes. She looked down at her hands, folding them. She shook her head yes. "It was the biggest mistake I've done, by sending him that letter. I thought that Kyle was the one. You know the one that I was gonna spend the rest of my life with. But it didn't turn out that way. He wasn't the same guy that I fell for. He changed on me. I had doubts at first about being with him, but spending time with him changed all that. And I wrote that letter to Tommy. But now I know it was the biggest mistake I've done. I've hurt him so much, that I can't imagine the pain that I've caused on him. And I don't know what to do."

"Have you told him yet, that you're back in town?" Billy asked.

"No, I just arrived about an hour ago. I came here first. Thought maybe I could figure out a way to show myself to him. But I just chicken out and got scared, wishing that I was on a plane back to Florida."

Billy sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "I know this much. I know Tommy was hurt by that letter. But I also know that he cares about you a lot, and if you tell him, what you have been to me, I'm sure that he'll understand."

"But what if he doesn't want to see me? What if he hates me?"

"Tommy doesn't hate you. He's never hated anyone before in the years we've known him, unless you are some evil forces trying to take or destroy earth. He cares too much about you to hate you. But, you'll never find out anything if you don't try."

Kimberly sat there. She knew that Billy was right. She won't know anything if she won't try. What's the worse that could happen?

"Billy, you're right," She said, hugging him. "I have to try. I didn't come all this way for nothing. I'll never know if there is anything left between us, if I don't try."

"Right, and if you want, I can help you," He told her. "I may not have much experience with love, but I can try my best."

Kimberly smiled at him. "Thanks. I'd like that," She said, hugging him again.

"You're welcome. That's what friends are for, to help. And that's what I'm here for. You and Tommy belong together." Kimberly blushed. She hoped that he was right.

Billy stood up grabbing Kim's hand. "Come on. I have an idea."


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Tommy hurried up in the shower, washing the sweat off himself. He turned the water off when he was done, grabbing the towel that hung over the towel rack, and dried himself off. Wrapping it around him when he stepped out of the tub.

He turned the bathroom light off and left, heading to his room to get dressed and to make that phone call he had been wanting to make for a while now.

He was home alone. His parents were gone for the evening to a business dinner for the company that they both worked at, leaving the whole house to him. Not often his mom and dad were both gone at the same time, but when they did, he took full advantage of it.

He walked over to his bed, grabbed his boxers and slipped them on, letting the towel drop to the floor, then put on his black jeans and towel tried his hair. He reached for his phone, picked it up and dials the number. He waited and waited, ring after ring, there was no answer. He sat down on his bed. In a way kind of glad there was no one home. He wasn't even sure why he was calling her. Maybe to just hear her voice again, how he missed her sweet voice, or maybe it was the small hope inside his heart that they would be together again.

Tommy was just about to hang up the phone when someone picked up the phone on the other end.

"Hello?" Came a soft female voice.

Tommy took a deep breath. "Is Kimberly there?" He asked, nervously.

"No she's not," She told him.

He felt his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach. Thinking that she was out with her new boyfriend. "Oh, do you know when she'll be back?"

"Kim went out of town for a few days. She said that she had to fix something," She said. "She should be back by Sunday. Can I take a message?"

"Can you tell her that Tommy called?"

"I sure will."

"Okay. Thank you. Bye," She said.

"Bye."

He hung up the phone and stood up. Grabbing his red t-shirt off the bed and left to go downstairs.

He walked into the TV room and sat down on the couch, not bothering to turn the TV on. His thoughts wander. Wondering where she had gone and what she had to fix. He hoped that everything was all right, because he couldn't live with himself if anything ever happened to her. They may not be together, right now at that moment, but he still cared about her and wanted her to be safe. And happy, even though it's hard for him to admit it, he just wants her to be happy. He would give his shirt off his back, his right arm to her if it made her happy.

His thoughts were broken when his communicator beeped. He stood up.

"Tommy here," He said into the communicator.

"Tommy, I need you to come to the power chamber," Billy's voice came through.

"Okay. Is everything okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes, everything's fine. I have something that you need to take a look at."

"Okay, I'm on my way," He told him. Tommy made sure that it was clear and hit a button on his communicator and teleported himself to the underground power chambers.

**ºººº**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Kimberly asked, turning to face Billy, who stood next to her, afraid that their plan won't work. That one look at her, he would turn and leave before she could tell him why she was here in the first place.

Billy turned to look at her and smiled. "Yes, I'm sure it will. But, we'll have to wait and see. Tommy will understand."

"Thanks Billy, for everything," She said, giving him a hug. "I couldn't do this without you."

"You're welcome," He said, returning the hug. "Now go take your place. He'll be here any second now."

"Okay," She said, walking away going in the far back in a room. Shortly, Billy will be sending him in here to take a look at something and she will see him again.

**ºººº**

Her heart pound hard in her chest, nervous as all hell, when she heard voices. One that she recognized as Tommy's. She walked deeper into the dark shadow area and waited, praying that everything goes as planed.

"Now you got me here, what did you want me to take a look at?" He asked, as him and Billy walked towards the room that Kimberly was hiding in.

"It's in this room" Billy told him, as they walked in the room and he flipped on the light switch. In the middle of the room stood a red cycle.

"Whoa, what is it?" Tommy asked, walking up to it, to check it out.

"It's your new Zeo cycle," Billy told him. "It's up and running so anytime you want to take it out for a test drive, go ahead."

"This is so cool. How long have you been working on this?"

Billy smiled. "A few weeks now. Alpha is working on getting the other 4 on line for Rocky, Adam, Kat and Tanya. He should be done soon."

"I think this has to be one of the best things you've came up with," Tommy told his friend.

"Thanks man," Billy said, blushing. Anything for his friends.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Kimberly stood in the dark as she watched Tommy. Trying hard not to give herself away yet. He had looked the same as he did when she had said goodbye to him. His dark brown hair was still wet. His eyes were the same, soft and a beautiful shade of brown. How she wanted to run up to him and throw her arms around him and kiss him. She missed him deeply.

The more she looked at him, the more she wanted him. She knew that the time has come to face him, show herself to the one man that she had ever cared about more then anything in her life.

She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, as she stepped out from the dark corner. His back was turned to her. She slowly started walking towards him.

"Hello Tommy," She said shaky, her words getting caught in her throat. Her eyes began to water, as he turned his head to look at her. Their eyes met.

His smiled faded and stood wide-eyed, shocked, couldn't believe who was stand there behind him. He closed his eyes and opened them again, and he knew that he wasn't dreaming. She was really standing there. But still couldn't believe his eyes. He then turned to look at Billy and just knew that he had something to do with this. Should he be mad or should he thank his friend.

Then he turned to look at Kimberly. More beautiful then ever. Should he be mad at her, for just showing up, not telling him that she was coming, so that he could prepare himself for this. But, that was all gone from his mind, because his heart took over.

He walked up to her. Grabbing her around the waist, pulling her closer to him. They stared deep into each others eyes. Bringing a hand up, he lightly caressed her face, taking her touch, the softness of her skin, in. Kimberly closed her eyes, feeling the tears fall, as he touched her. For the longest time, she had forgotten how he felt, the feelings he created in her body and heart.

She opened her eyes, meeting his again. She brought a hand to his face and softly touched it. How she missed it.

"Kimberly," He whispered, saying her name, holding her, sent an unforgettable feeling through his whole body. "Kimberly."

He pulled her closer; Kimberly wrapped her arms around him. Tears fell from both their eyes. Afraid that if they let go of each other again, they would be gone, from their lives and neither of them wanted that. They knew where they belonged now, and always had, right there, together.

**ºººº**

Tommy pulled away a little, still holding Kimberly close to him. He cupped her face, not sure what he was really doing, but needed, wanted to kiss her. Wanted to touch her.

Kimberly blinked, trying to make her tears stop, but with all the emotions inside, they wouldn't. Her eyes closed, as she felt his breath on her, opening her eyes, he was inches away from kissing her.

Their eyes locked again on each other, as Tommy moved closer, feeling her soft lips on his, kissing her like no other kiss shared between them.

**ºººº**

Billy smiled to himself, as he walked away, leaving his friends alone and went to check on how Alpha was doing with the other 4 Zeo Cycles.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

They stood together in each others arms. Both surprised by the kiss that they just shared.

Kimberly looked up at him, a little confused. This was not what she thought would happen. She thought that he wouldn't want to see her, have nothing to do with her. But instead, they shared an amazing kiss. A kiss that she would never forget.

Tommy looked down at her, confused himself. Quite surprised by him, for doing what he did. Maybe it was he had missed her so much in the last couple of months that he didn't give a care in the world, what his mind was telling him. He knew that for once he had to follow his heart.

"Wow." Was all that Kimberly said, all that she could say at that moment.

"Wow is right," He said, as he slightly blushed. Kimberly smiled.

"I'm really glad that you're here, but I'm confused why though," Tommy finally said, breaking the silence that filled the empty room. The only sound that could be heard was the banging and clinging far off in another room where Alpha and Billy were working on the other Zeo Cycles for the remaining members of the Power Rangers. "I thought you were in Florida."

Kimberly knew this was coming, but didn't think so soon. She pulled away from his grasp, turning away from him. How was she going to tell him, that she made a mistake, a fool of herself, that she wasn't thinking straight when she had sent him that horrible letter, breaking his heart. And that she missed him and wanted a second chance.

She sighed deeply, letting it out slowly. There was no better time then right now. She turned to face him, gave a half smile, praying that what she's about to tell him, he won't hate her in the end.

"That's why I'm here," She said. He stood there and listened to her, wanting, needing to know why she was back in his life.

"I've done a lot of thinking the last couple of weeks and I think that you need to know everything, everything that's been going on for last eight months I've been away. And hopefully, in the end you can forgive me for what I've done to you or at least understand," She started.

"I'm listening," Tommy said.

"A month after I arrived in Florida, I met someone. Someone that I could truly relate too. He was everything that I wanted or so I thought. His name was Kyle. I had my doubts at first in the beginning of our relationship, because I had you in my life. But spending time with him, he made those doubts go away. So, I wrote you that letter, to break up, because I knew that Kyle was the one," She said, pushing a strand of her dark brown hair away from her eyes. "You needed to know about him. I couldn't keep it a secret because that's not me. The truth needed to be told. I spent many hours on that letter, trying to find the best way, without trying to hurt you bad, to tell you, but no matter now hard I tried, I knew that I would be hurting you."

Kimberly felt tears roll down the side of her face. She looked over at Tommy and she knew that she was hurting him all over again and that made her want to cry more, but had to be strong, so that she can tell him the truth.

She whipped the tears off her face and continued. "That whole night I cried myself to sleep, after I sent you the letter. But I knew that it was for the best. Kyle and I got together and everything was going great between us. As time went on these new feelings started to develop for him, to where I might have loved him. But one day, he changed. He wasn't the Kyle that I knew. His attitude towards me wasn't the same. He started having a bad temper. I would sit in my dorm room trying to figure out what I did wrong in our relationship and maybe I could make it up to him. But, I could find nothing wrong with me. It wasn't me. We'd fight all the time and say some really hateful things towards each other. When I realized that it wasn't me with the problems in the relationship, it was him and that he needed to get help before he would hurt someone. I told him and when I tried to break it off, because I was afraid that he would hurt me."

Tommy felt his body tense up. His eyes turned from pain to hatred. He wanted to get his hands on this Kyle guy. He feared the worst. That he put his hands on Kimberly. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he asked the question he never thought he would have to ask. "Kim, did he hit you? Because if he did, I'll kick his ass."

Kimberly looked at him with caring eyes. "No Tommy, he didn't hit me. He tried too, but I ducked and he punched the wall," Kim told him, sensing the mood change in him. "He ended up breaking his wrist in four different places."

"Good," He said, please. "He got what he deserved." He knew that it was wrong to think like that, but he couldn't help it. No matter how wrong it was, the boy got what he deserved. He was lucky that he only got a broken wrist, because if he ever got a hold of him, he would be worse, for even thinking about laying a hand on Kimberly. Just thinking about that, it made his blood boil with anger.

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at Kimberly, whose eyes filled with tears. He wanted to walk up to her, take her in his arms, hold her close and tell her that Kyle would never try to hurt her again, no one would, not if he had anything to do about it. But, he couldn't, at least not right now. Still seeing a picture of Kim and some other guy, together, still broke his heart, because he knew that he wasn't in the picture anymore.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Kimberly stood there looking down at the floor, afraid to look up into his eyes. Afraid of what his face expressions may hold.

She walked past him and went to stand over by the Red Zeo Cycle. She admired it for a minute. Billy did know how to come up with stuff, especially for his fellow Rangers.

Tommy watched her. He had to take complete control of himself from rushing up to her, taking her in his arms and kissing her to wash away all the pain she felt.

He slowly walked up to her and stood next to her. She looked up at him, but then turned away. He sighed, taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out. "Kimberly," He whispered. "I..."

Hearing her name come from him, sent small shivers up her spine. "Please Tommy, before you say anything, let me finish," She told him, cutting him off. "There's more that you need to know."

He didn't say anything, he let her continue.

"Writing that letter was the hardest thing I had done. I can't even imagine how bad I hurt you, the pain that I have caused because of it." She turned to face him. "And I am so sorry." Tears streamed down her face. "I wish that I never sent it to you. When Kyle and I finally broke up, I knew he wasn't the one for me. He was just one of the many mistakes I did. The letter was a mistake; breaking up with you was a mistake. I came back to Angel Grove to fix the mistakes that I did. The mistake of letting you go."

**ºººº**

Tommy listened very carefully to what she had just said. Was she wanting to get back together? Was that what she was saying? He knew he wanted her more then ever. He knew that they belonged together from the moment he had laid eyes on her in school. It didn't matter if he was under Rita's spell, if he was out to destroy the Power Rangers. They had that connection between them. Feelings he never felt before, the way she made him feel when she was around him.

But then she hurt him, hurt him in a way that he doesn't know if it could ever be fixed. She broke his heart. And he needed to tell her that. He needed to tell her just how bad she had hurt him. He had listened to her, now it was her turn to listen to him.

"Kim, when I got your letter and read it, it felt as though someone had ripped my heart out and stomped on it. It was the worst feeling that I had ever felt. It was like someone had knocked the wind out of me and I couldn't breathe, for the longest time," He told her. "I've missed you so much these past couple of months. I missed what we had together. Then I had to face reality that we were no longer a couple and that you were with someone else."

Kim felt her heart break. Maybe she was too later to think that they could get back together, that she waited to long. Maybe he did move on to better things and there was no hope left. No, can't be. She knew she had to at least try. Try to see if there was any feelings, spark left between them. She had to find out. The worst thing that could happen is, he could say no. At least she'll know where they stand then.

"I know that I hurt you in a way that can't be forgiven. I also hurt myself and I can't forgive myself for all the pain that I've done. It hurts so much knowing that I did," She said, turning to face him, their eyes meeting. Tear fell. "But, I hope that one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Maybe one day, we can help each other pick up the pieces to our broken hearts. Maybe one day, you'll take me back, because now then ever, I know how much you mean to me. I want to be apart of your life again. I want you back Tommy."

Tommy stood there, shocked, surprised. He knew it. He had wanted this day to come for as long as he could remember. But still there was apart of him that couldn't. He was still in pain; he had a broken heart from her.

He did care about her, more then anyone. He did want to be with her. She was the one that made him complete.

**ºººº**

The room filled with silence. It kind of scared Kim too. She was even surprised by her own words. She was even afraid that she had scared him away. That she was moving to fast. No words came from him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," She said, turning away, afraid to look at him for another second. She knew she had to leave. She had scared him away from her. She felt ashamed. She turned and started walking away. She started feeling sick to her stomach. Only chance of ever making it right, she ruined it. "Stupid, stupid," She told herself.

Tommy watched her for a second. "This is your only chance to make things right. Back to the way it was suppose to be. You can't let her just walk away. You may not get another," He told himself and he knew that he was right. There may not be another chance to make things right. He knew they belonged together and with no one else.

"Kim, wait," He said.

Kimberly stopped and turned to look at him with hope in her eyes. "Yes, Tommy."

"Please don't go."

The End (But to be continued)


End file.
